


Love Drunk

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Harry, F/F, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girl!Nick, Oral Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn’t exactly sure when it started being more about her and Niall, over random hook ups and one night stands but she doesn’t mind the change. In fact, she kind of really likes the change. Niall is soft, sweet, has an amazing personality and she’s Harry’s best friend. Who wouldn’t love Niall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel. Because you're the best damn prompt giver ever. Seriously. ♥  
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥

Plastered wouldn’t even _begin_ to describe how drunk Harry is.

She’s pretty sure that she can’t feel her limbs right now but she doesn’t even care because she’s happy, free, and dancing with her absolutely bestest best friend ever. 

Niall has her chubby little booty pressed up against Harry’s crotch and they’re grinding away on the dance floor. It’s a dance move they had perfected a while ago and was initially used to entice other women over to dance with them.

Harry isn’t exactly sure when it started being more about her and Niall, over random hook ups and one night stands but she doesn’t mind the change. In fact, she kind of really likes the change. Niall is soft, sweet, has an amazing personality and she’s Harry’s best friend. Who wouldn’t love Niall?

Of course, things would be better if Harry wasn’t crazily in love with Niall but that’s what alcohol is for – to dull the senses and bury deep inside of her the things she feels for Niall. And, of course, using Niall’s sexiness to lure other women into having sex with her so that she forgets all about how Niall makes her feel. 

It’s a foolproof plan, obviously.

“There’s no one fit here tonight,” Niall yells to Harry as she turns around in Harry’s embrace. She loops her arms around Harry’s shoulders and rolls her hips into Harry’s. It makes Harry’s breath stutter in her throat and she grips onto Niall’s hips reflexively. “I’ve shagged everyone I want to shag already. I’m just not feeling it.”

“Do you want to go back home?” Harry asks. Another thing. Being in love with her flat mate also makes the whole hiding-her-feelings thing kind of hard.

Niall shakes her head, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. A woman in a snapback passes and Niall snatches it off her head, throwing the woman a wink. 

“Hold that thought,” Niall says with a grin. She leaves Harry where she’s standing in the middle of the dance floor and she wanders off with the other woman. Harry bites her lip and _refuses_ to sigh at the loss of Niall in her arms.

A woman steps up behind Harry, who is, surprisingly taller, her arm draping low around Harry’s waist. “Hey,” she says, her voice deeper than Harry was expecting. 

Harry turns around and gives the woman a smile. “Sorry,” she says, “not interested.”

“Your friend left you,” the dark haired woman says, nodding her chin in the direction of Niall and the other woman she’s currently wrapped around.

“Yeah,” Harry says. “I need another drink.”

“That I can help you with. I’m Nick, by the way.”

“Harry.”

She follows Nick to the bar and accepts the cosmopolitan that Nick orders for her. She takes a sip, her gaze going back towards Niall easily. She’s not nearly drunk enough for this, she thinks. She downs her drink rather quickly and feels it going straight to her head. She grabs onto the bar top to stop the room from spinning.

“You alright?” Nick says, interrupting herself from whatever she’s saying. Harry feels a little bad that Nick has been talking this entire time but Harry hasn’t actually paid attention to her. Oops. 

“’M fine,” Harry mumbles. “I just need more drinks.” She flags down one of the pub staff members and orders four tequila shots. 

Nick’s eyes go wide as she downs them one after the other, her throat burning from the alcohol sliding down it. She sticks her tongue out and makes a face at the taste but straightens herself to her full height. 

“Do you want to dance?” she asks boldly.

“Uh…” Nick hesitates. Harry grabs her hand and drags her towards the dance floor, purposefully keeping her back to Niall and the gorgeous woman she’s still wrapped around. See if Niall gets any of _this_ later. 

Harry pulls Nick close, draping her arms over Nick’s shoulders and she slowly shimmies her hips. Nick’s hands fall to her waist and squeeze ever so slightly, pushing up the back of her shirt. Her hands are warm. Bigger than Niall’s are, but they’re warm and Harry can’t help but lean into Nick just a little.

She wants this. She knows she does. Nick seems nice, from what Harry has heard her say, which, admittedly, is not a lot, but still. It counts. And she’s obviously into Harry. It’s better than going home with no one, falling into bed with Niall, having fantastically amazing and mind-blowing sex, _again_ , and then pretending nothing has happened come morning.

Harry has done that three times already now. She can’t do it a fourth. She can’t stand to have her heart broken again by Niall because Niall is oblivious to Harry’s feelings for her. Sure, the sex is great. Niall eats Harry out like she was born to do it, and her fingers touch Harry in all of the best ways. But Harry wants _more_. She wants to come out to these clubs and have everyone know that Niall is off limits because _she_ is with Niall. That’s all. That’s what she wants.

And because she can’t have that, she’ll settle for the next best thing – a woman who wants her _now_. And Nick seems to be the one to fit the bill tonight. Yay for Nick.

Just as Harry is about to tilt her head up and go in for the kiss, she feels familiar hands on her waist, pulling her away from Nick. 

“Haz, you’re sloshed, let’s get you home,” Niall says, her Irish accent pronounced in Harry’s ear. 

“No, I’m staying. I’m not drunk,” Harry protests, despite the fact that she’s stumbling a little as Niall tries to guide her to the exit of the club. “Niall, let go.”

“Haz, we’re going home,” Niall says firmly. Screw her, Harry thinks. She wiggles out of Niall’s grasp and heads for the exit on her own. She passes a few women who give her the once over and it feels good for a second before she realises it’s not their attention that she wants.

Niall is behind her again before she realises it and she’s guiding Harry into a taxi. They ride home in silence and the second Harry stumbles through the door to their flat, she’s kicking off her shoes and unzipping her dress. It proves harder than anticipated, sadly, and a second later, she feels Niall’s hands on her, slowly tugging the zipper down. Her breath hitches in her throat when she feels Niall’s lips touching the back of her neck. Her hair gets pushed aside and Harry scrunches her eyes closed, letting Niall kiss her. She wants to tell Niall to stop but she knows that she wants this. She always wants this. 

“I need water,” Harry mumbles. Niall lets her go and Harry steps out of the dress and makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She takes a couple of paracetamol with it and finishes the entire glass before making her way to her bedroom where she knows Niall will be waiting for her. 

With a sigh, Harry fills the glass again, and one for Niall, and exits the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Niall says when Harry offers the other glass to her. She sets down her own glass and climbs into bed next to Niall.

“What happened to that girl you were all over?” Harry asks as she pushes her hair out of her face so she can lie down properly. 

“Wasn’t into her,” Niall replies with a shrug. Like it’s only too easy for her to choose a girl to hook up with, like she has her pick of the litter. And let’s face it, she really does. Everyone wants Niall. Including Harry.

“I need sleep,” Harry says pointedly. She closes her eyes and hopes that Niall keeps her hands to herself and that they can just go to sleep for once.

She isn’t that lucky. Niall’s hand rests lightly on her stomach and strokes in small, soothing circles that calm Harry down instantly. 

“You alright?” Niall asks softly. “You weren’t really into that girl back at the bar, were you?” There’s a note of hesitation in her voice that has Harry opening her eyes.

“No,” Harry admits. “She was just a distraction.”

“Distraction from what?” Niall asks.

“You.”

Niall stays silent. 

Harry bites her lip and looks away. 

She was afraid of this. Of the rejection that she knew was going to come after she admitted how she felt. 

To her surprise, Niall gently taps Harry’s chin so Harry will look at her again and before she can ask what Niall wants, Niall’s lips are pressing softly against her own. 

“Harry…”

Harry doesn’t respond to the sound of her name falling from Niall’s lips but rather kisses her again. She tangles her hand in Niall’s hair, keeping her close, scared in case Niall decides to pull away. She isn’t sure if she can handle that right now.

“Harry,” Niall repeats, pulling back ever so slightly. Her eyes are filled with questions, but there’s something else there that Harry isn’t sure she’s ever seen before. She’s certain that it is love but she doesn’t want to be presumptuous. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asks softly as she takes her own top off, giving Harry a perfect view of her amazing pair of tits. Harry sits up and takes her own top off too, followed by her knickers.

Harry bites her lip, a little shy all of a sudden. “I want you,” she replies honestly, reaching over to brush the tips of her fingers down Niall’s bare forearm. “I’ve _always_ wanted you.”

Niall grins and kisses her again, moving to settle on top of Harry, her legs bracketing Harry’s waist. She pulls back once more and just stares down at Harry, her eyes searching Harry’s face for something. Harry smiles and raises her arms above her head, arching into Niall ever so slightly. It doesn’t take long for Niall to react and soon, her mouth is covering Harry’s once more. 

Their kisses are both familiar and exciting. Harry’s stomach tingles with it. Niall tastes like the drinks they had earlier in the evening and Harry can’t get enough. She’s drunk off Niall alone. 

Her hands find their way down Niall’s naked body, touching everywhere she possibly can. 

It’s different this time, she thinks. 

All of the other times she has been hesitant to let herself completely let go. She never wanted Niall to feel obliged to share her feelings, if she even shared them at all. But this is nice. Niall is on top of her, kissing her way between Harry’s breasts and it’s wonderful.

Her eyes flutter closed as Niall kisses her way down Harry’s torso, flicking her tongue at Harry’s belly button piercing before tugging on it with her teeth. The sensation goes straight through Harry and she hisses, arching into Niall a little more.

“I’ve got you,” Niall says, her voice husky with arousal. Harry licks her dry lips and looks down right as Niall nudges Harry’s legs apart. Their gazes lock for a moment and Niall grins right before she covers Harry’s pussy with her mouth.

The noise that spills from Harry’s lips is almost animal-like it’s so loud. Her eyes roll back into her head as Niall flicks her tongue over Harry’s clit, making her pant loudly and inhale sharply so she doesn’t orgasm already. It would be a little embarrassing to come so quickly, she thinks, but the way Niall is working her, familiar and new at the same time, is making it hard for Harry to hold on.

Niall slips a finger into Harry as she sucks on her clit, curling it _just_ so and Harry’s completely gone. Her legs tighten around Niall’s head, twitching with the force of her orgasm, of all of the pent up lust she’s been carrying around for so long now, and how loose she is from being a little drunk still. 

A stream of thoughts occurs to her as Niall is licking her clean – what if Niall is drunk and doesn’t really feel the same way? What if it’s all a ruse to just have sex again? What if Niall will never feel the same way that Harry does? Harry starts to cry thinking about it, all of her pent up emotions rushing to the surface and spilling over.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Niall says softly as she moves to be face to face with Harry. “What’s wrong? I wasn’t _that_ bad, was I?”

Harry shakes her head and wipes at her eyes. A second later, a tissue is being pushed into her hands. “Sorry,” she mumbles wetly, wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose. She sits up and throws the used tissues into the bin before lying back down.

Niall’s hand immediately comes up, pushing Harry’s hair off her face and stroking her cheek gently. She kisses Harry’s shoulder for a few, lingering moments and then kisses Harry’s temple. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s stupid,” Harry says.

Niall shakes her head. “I don’t care, I want to know.”

Harry takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. “I’ve been in love with you for a while,” she admits. “I don’t want this to be another round of drunken sex… I want to be with you for real.”

“I do too,” Niall replies immediately. Her hand stills on Harry’s cheek and Harry glances over at her. “I’m not even drunk. I had one drink, you’re the one who is still completely pissed.”

“Only a little,” Harry admits sheepishly. “I just wanted to numb the feeling of seeing you and that girl together.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologises. “The second I saw you with that other girl, I almost lost it. I had to get you out of there before she had her grubby hands all over you.”

“She had very nice hands, actually,” Harry points out.

Niall grins. “Still. I want to be the only one who can touch you like that,” she says. “And, if you’ll let me, I’d like to be the only one from now on who gets to touch you like that.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees with a nod. “Only because it was getting to hard to hide my feelings for you every time we had sex.”

“Yeah, it was getting a little complicated, wasn’t it?” 

“It was,” Harry concurs, burrowing into Niall’s side, feeling decidedly sleepy. “But we’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

“You’re going to fall asleep on me before I get my orgasm, aren’t you?” Niall asks.

“Mmm, sleep now, orgasms later,” Harry mumbles against the soft skin of Niall’s neck, unable to stop smiling if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventeenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
